In the related art, various types of guidewires have been proposed which are used for guiding, for example, a medical device to a target site by being inserted into a tubular organ such as a vessel, a digestive tract, and an ureter, or an intracorporeal tissue.
In the guidewire described in, for example, JP-UM-A-6-81547, a head portion is provided at a front end of a core, and is bonded to a front end of a coil with brazing metal.
In the guidewire described in JP-A-2010-214054, a core wire is bonded to a front end of a coil spring with Au—Sn-based solder. Also, resin is filled inside this guidewire.